Angela's Story (Various x Angela)
by Myra Ruby Phantomhive
Summary: Sweet Amoris has been the same until Iris's Cousin, Angela Carter comes to town to stay with her (Rated M in future episodes!)
1. Chapter 1

I finished unpacking the boxes that contained all my belonging, when I heard a soft knock at my door.

"Come in!" I yelled turning to the door as it was opening. There stood my cousin, Iris with her Ginger hair put into a ponytail and her light blue eyes looking at me happily with a hint of worry in them as well.

"Is everything alright, Angela?" She asked and I threw myself onto my comfy bed.

"What do you think?" I replied glancing back at her. She wore the same kind of smile she gives everyone as she took a seat next to my body.

"Are you nervous about tomorrow?" She asked and I looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"If you're talking about me starting your school, Sweet Amoris tomorrow then no" I told her sitting back up.

"Okay, but remember to steer clear from Amber and her little group of friends" she continued and I smirked.

"Hey, if they wanna mess with me then let them because karma is a nasty bitch when it's on my side" I stated giggling at my past events with people who thought it was a good idea to get me way past annoyed.

"Angela! You're already in trouble enough and messing with Amber is a bad idea! I don't need you to cause anymore problems!" Iris yelled frantically, trying to convince me to stay out of trouble.

"Yeah, Yeah. Look my name is Angela, so I'll try and act like the innocent, perfect angel my parents always wanted me to become" I said giving her my best sickening nice smile. Sh seemed to have hesitated a moment before standing up from my bed.

"Just...don't get yourself hurt" she whispered as she made her way to my open door. I waved my hand and grabbed my (f/c) earbuds.

"I won't!" I said before putting on my headphones and laying back down, staring at the ceiling as Pandora played my favorite song.

 _ **They say we are what we are**_

 _ **But we don't have to be.**_

 _ **I'm bad behavior but I do it in the best way.**_

 _ **I'll be the watcher (watcher) of the eternal flame.**_

 _ **I'll be the guard dog of all your fever dreams.**_

 _ **Oooooooh**_

 _ **I am the sand in the bottom half of the hourglass (glass, glass)**_

 _ **Oooooooh,**_

 _ **I try to picture me without you but I can't**_

 _ **'Cause we could be immortals, immortals**_

 _ **Just not for long, for long.**_

 _ **And live with me forever now,**_

 _ **You pull the blackout curtains down**_

 _ **Just not for long, for long.**_

 _ **We could be immooooooo- immortals,**_

 _ **Immooooooo- immortals,**_

 _ **Immooooooo- immortals,**_

 _ **Immooooooo- immortals.**_

I paused my singing as Iris's mom came by and closed my door. I just stared at it and shrugged before singing the song till I was bored.

 **~Time Skip~**

I heard my alarm beep for like the 4th time and groaned.

"Shut up you stupid thing!" I said trying to smack my alarm to be quiet, but hit the cord of my phone instead making my phone fall to the ground. I jolted up and grabbed my phone after it touched the floor. "Damn...I have to stop doing that" I mumbled before letting out a big yawn and rubbing my eyes. I looked at the time and saw it was 7:15am.

"Angela! Hurry up before we miss the bus!" Iris yelled from downstairs as I jumped out of bed.

"In a little!" I yelled back and began looking for what to wear.

'Hmm...my first day has to make a good impression sooo something cute?' I thought debating with myself before picking out my outfit. black lace crop top, blue/gray jeans, gray sneakers with little crosses on them and my crescent moon necklace. I did a quick wing with my liquid eyeliner and added a light shade of pink on my lips before I grabbed my phone with it's phone case saying 'I'm sorry It's just that I literally don't care at all'. I looked once more in the mirror to mess with my hair till I got it just right and then I raced down the stairs to meet my cousin.

"Come on!" She said grabbing a hold of my wrist, pulling me out of the house and down to the bus stop. The moment we got there the bus had come and we got on. I sat down and took a couple of deep breaths to calm down as my heart was racing from the run.

"We nearly missed it.." Iris mumbled holding her chest as she took a seat next to me. I looked out the window and grabbed my earbuds, putting them on and playing the nightcore station.

 _ **I try to make it through my life**_

 _ **In my way, there's you**_

 _ **I try to make it through these lies**_

 _ **That's all i do**_

 _ **Just don't deny it**_

 _ **don't try to fight this**_

 _ **And deal with it**_

 _ **that's just part of it**_

 _ **If you were dead or still alive**_

 _ **I don't care, I don't care**_

 _ **Just go and leave this all behind**_

 _ **Cause i swear (i swear)**_

 _ **I don't care**_

 _ **I try to make you see my side**_

 _ **I always try to stay in line**_

 _ **But your eyes see right through**_

 _ **That's all they do**_

 _ **I'm getting buried in this place**_

 _ **I got no room your in my face**_

 _ **Don't say anything just go away**_

 _ **If you were dead or still alive**_

 _ **I don't care, I don't care**_

 _ **Just go and leave this all behind**_

 _ **Cause i swear (i swear)**_

 _ **I don't care**_

 _ **I'm changing everything**_

 _ **cause you won't be there for me**_

 _ **I'm changing everything**_

 _ **cause you won't be there for me**_

 _ **If you were dead or still alive**_

 _ **I don't care, I don't care**_

 _ **Just go and leave this all behind**_

 _ **Cause i swear (i swear)**_

 _ **I don't care**_

 _ **If you were dead or still alive**_

 _ **I don't care (I Don't care)**_

 _ **I don't care (I don't care)**_

 _ **Just go and leave this all behind**_

 _ **I don't care (i swear)**_

 _ **I don't care**_

 _ **at all...**_

The bus came to a stop and I stood up, grabbing my backpack before walking out of the bus. It was close to spring time and even though it was technically still winter, the sun was blaring down and the breeze passed by giving me a little shiver and moving my hair along with it.

"God damn it..." I mumbled to myself as I grabbed a hold of the hair flying in front of my face. I walked through the gate and tried to find my way to the main doors when I bumped into something hard, causing me to fall to the floor. "Ouch..."

"What we're you're going?!" I heard a male harsh voice say and I looked up to see a cute guy with red hair and gray eyes. I got up from the floor and brushed the dirt off my body.

'Damn! He's really cute!' I thought and noticed he was glaring at me.

"What?" I asked realizing I wasn't paying attention to anything he was saying.

"I was saying what the hell you're doing here, idiot?" He asked looking really annoyed.

"I'm here with my cousin as a new student." I explained placing my hand on my hip, copying his pose. He raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? Well then where is your cousin because you look like no one in this school" He said moving his face closer to mine. I felt my cheeks turn red, but I was able to stay calm and push his face away from mine.

"Back off, bad boy. Just help me find the principal because you made me lose my cousin" I said noticing Iris was nowhere outside.

"Why should I help you?" He asked and I walked closer, giving him my puppy eyes and the lip.

"Because I'll probably get lost and it'll be your fault" I said and he seemed to chuckle.

"Good luck" He said turning around and walking off to what seemed like to be the gym. I huffed and crossed my arms across my chest.

"Jerk!" I yelled and he just waved his hand in the air, disappearing into a building. I glared at the door and turned back to the main doors, walking in. There halls were filled with people and I walked around lost as fuck. "Hey do you know where th-" I walked up to a wavy blonde girl to ask where the principal was, but she just glared and pushed me to the wall.

"Look! I don't know who the hell you are, but don't talk to me, look at me or even breath the same air as me!" she snarled giving me the nastiest look I've ever seen before she turned around, flipping her hair before walking off with two sidekicks...I mean 'friends' walking behind her. I clenched my fist.

"I'm guessing this is Amber...bitch just went onto my hate list" I mumbled and continued to TRY and find the principal. After like five minutes of walking around I noticed the 'Student Council Room' on the right. "Maybe someone can help me." I opened the door and the first thing I saw was a cute blonde guy sitting down at a long table, papers scattered around him. He raised his head and I got enchanted by his honey golden eyes.

"Hello? How may I help you?" He asked standing up, straightening his tie before walking closer to me. He looked tall, maybe 5'8. Well...that's tall for me since I'm only 5'2.

"My name is Angela Carter and I'm a new student. I was looking around for the principal, but this school is so big and I-I kind of got lost" I told him feeling slightly embarrassed. He smiled and extended his hand to me. I grabbed it and shook it.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you Angela. My name is Nathaniel and I'm the student body president. If you want to finish you're registration you can do it with me because the principal is busy with her meeting" He said and I couldn't help , but let my perverted mind the best of me.

'Sure I'll do you' I thought and started to laughing in my head for my perverted mind, but at the same moment kept the same smile on face.

"Sure! That will be a great help for me" I told him and pulled out the items Iris told me I needed to complete my registration, a photo ID and $20. I placed them in his hand and he gave me a smile.

"Thank you. Do you know your way around the school yet?" He asked turning around to a cabinet, where several folders where located.

"No..Not really. My cousin was suppose to show me around " I told him sheepishly and he hummed in response.

"I have a friend who might be able to show you around. I would do it, but I already have a handful of things that need to be done" He explained and I nodded not wanting to put more work on his busy schedule. "The guys name is Kentin and he has brown hair to go along with his emerald green eyes. He's usually always in the courtyard eating cookies before classes start" Nathaniel explained before he took a seat back in front of the papers.

"Thank you Nathaniel and see you later" I said giving him a short wave before walking out of the student council room. "Wow he's so much more different from his sister, Amber. Time to find this Kentin!" I said to myself before walking down the hall. After a while I finally made it back to the entrance that lead to the courtyard. Not many people where around, but I scanned each face. My eyes landed on an extremely cute guy with brown hair and beautiful green eyes that was scanning a notebook that was located on his lap. Also like Nath's description was an opened pack of chocolate chip cookies by his right leg.

"Hey..You're Kentin, right?" I asked him just to make sure he was the right guy..plus I didn't know how to come up with a better conversation starter. He looked up at me and finished eating the cookie that was held between his lips.

"Yes I am. Who are you?" He asked and I felt my hand become slightly sweaty from being nervous.

"My name is Angela and I'm a new student here. The student body president, Nathaniel told me it was best to look for you and ask if you could show me around while I wait for my registration to be complete." I told him and he stood up.

'Damn, he seems shorter than Nathaniel, but taller than me by like four inches' I thought and noticed he was closing his notebook then placing it in his backpack.

"Well we should get started, huh?" He said then held out his back of cookies. "Want one?" I looked in and noticed there where only two chocolate chip cookies left. I looked up at him before reaching in to take one.

"Thanks" I said before beginning to nibble on the sweet cookie. He shrugged and took the last one before throwing the bag away in the trash bin.

"No problem. Ready?" He asked finishing off his cookie and I just nodded. He began walking around showing me various locations. To the left of the courtyard was the gym and to the right was the garden. He then decided to show me inside so we entered through the main doors and continued with the tour. There was the Student Council Room, Classroom A, Classroom B, Principal Office, Teacher Lounge, and the Basement all on the first floor. After exiting the basement, Kentin walked to a flight of stairs, but turned around to face me. "We're heading upstairs to the Science Class room and with that we'll end the tour for now since class is about to start" He stated pointing to the clock. I followed his finger and saw that the clock read 8:45am. He was right about classes because they start at 9 o'clock. He walked up the stairs and to the right of us was the science classroom. Inside there was a timid looking teacher wearing a pair of small glasses that hung near the tip of his nose.

"Hello Mr. Faraize! This is our new student, Angela" Kentin happily introduced me and I gave a small wave to the teacher. I'm able to get teachers to like me and the only problem I have are students that annoy me. The teacher named Mr. Faraize was wearing a blue sweater with a white collared shirt underneath and blue jeans along with small, circular glasses. He has light pink eyes and wavy, dry brown hair, along with a small birthmark underneath his right eye.

"Hello Miss Carter" Mr. Faraize said giving me a gentle smile.

"Y-You know my last name?" I asked slightly confused.

"Of course. You're the new student for Sweet Amoris. Allow me to personally welcome you" He said and I heard a soft knock behind me. I turned around to see Nathaniel and this middle age lady with gray hair tied into a bun and dressed in an all pink suit.

"I thought you would be here. How is everything going, Angela?" Nathaniel asked walking inside with the lady walking behind him.

"I'm less confused than I was in the beginning" I said causing him to chuckle.

"That's good. I'm here to give you your schedule" he said handing me a piece of paper. "And for you to meet our principal." he continued, moving aside show that the lady was now in front of me.

"Good Morning, Miss Carter. I'm sorry I wasn't here earlier to greet you, but I had some important things to take care of. I''m afraid we'll have to continue this talk later because all you kids have to head your class because classes are about to start" The lady explained and Nathaniel took a step forward.

"Angela, your first class should be located in Classroom A" He said and I nodded before taking off after saying good bye to everyone in the room. I dashed down the stairs making sure I didn't fall and ran into classroom A only to see a familiar face.

"Iris! You left me all alone!" I yelled not caring if others were looking. She looked at me with wide eyes and guilt written all over her face.

"I'm so sorry, Angela! Please forgive me" She said showing me her sad puppy eyes. I sighed and ran my hand through my brown hair.

"You're lucky I will..." I mumbled and felt something grab my wrist. I looked and saw it was Iris's hand.

"I want you to meet my friends!" She announced pulling me over to the two girls she was talking to earlier. There was a girl who looked really shy with wavy, short purple hair and blue/grey eyes. The other girl was black with choppy, black hair covered by a black military hat and her green eyes looking calm and relax. "This is Violette and Kim."

"H-Hi.." Violette said.

"Hey, are you the new girl Iris has been going on and on about?" Kim said sounding more relaxed than Violette. I glared at Iris who just blushed and looked away pretending she didn't do anything wrong.

"Yeah, I am. My name is Angela Carter, Iris's cousin" I stated raising my hand in which Kim shook. I looked back at Violette and noticed she was holding a green portfolio. "Do you like to draw, Violette?" I asked suddenly getting interested in the shy girl.

"Y-Yeah.." She mumbled still seeming to be shy.

"She's really good! One day you'll see" Iris said and felt as if though someone was staring at me. I looked around the room and saw the same red head I bumped into earlier. Our eyes met and I quickly looked away when I noticed he was smirking.

'Totally wasn't checking him out!' I thought still feeling his gaze burn a hole through my back.

"Hey, are you alright? Your face is totally red" Kim said and I looked at her, covering my cheeks as I nodded my head.

"Y-Yeah, I'm just really tired..." I said letting out a fake yawn, trying to make it believable.

"Well Angela, it's your fault for using your phone at 2 in the morning" Iris complained and I stuck my tongue out at her. The bell finally rang and I took my seat in the back next to a window.

'Perfect~' I thought to myself before taking out my (f/c) notebook to pass time until class ended.

 **~Time Skip~**

Classes were done for the morning and now we were allowed a break, or in other words, lunch time. I entered the cafeteria and noticed it was filling up quickly.

'Where am I going to sit...' I thought looking around when I found a pair sitting by themselves. From their clothes and hair style I could tell they were guys.

'Damn is this school full of cute guys?!' I though before walking to them. I tapped both of them on the shoulder and they turned around to look at me. One had midnight black hair and light blue eyes. He was holding a 3ds. The other was a guy with light blue hair and pink eyes. The guy had headphones on and was blasting music, extremely loud.

"Hey! You're the new girl, right?" The light blue hair guy said cheerfully as he took off his headphones and stopped his music.

"Yeah...I was wondering if I could sit with you guys since I thought you seem really nice" I stated and the guy with black hair cracked a smile.

"Welcome to our kingdom princess!" He said loudly and I giggled at his weird personality.

"My name is Angela" I said taking out my lunch for today and sat in front of the black hair guy.

"My name is Armin and this is my twin brother, Alexy" Armin, the black haired boy said pointing to himself and Alexy who was back to listening to music.

'Twins? They look nothing alike!' I thought slightly shocked.

"You're welcome to sit with us every day!" Armin continued and I smiled.

"Thank you" I said and began pulling out my sandwich. At the same time, Armin pulled out a bag of chips and a can of mountain dew. "That's your lunch?"

"Yup!" He said opening his food before going back to button mashing on the Nintendo 3DS. I took a bite from my sandwich and pulled out my earbuds from my pocket. After untangling them, I put them on and connected them to my phone before playing nightcore.

~Time Skip~

Classes were finished and so was my homework. Packing up my things, I thought it was best to search for new books to read. Looking up and down the sections until I saw someone familiar reading.

"Hey Nathaniel" I said causing him to jump slightly in surprise.

"Oh, hello Angela. How was your first day at Sweet Amoris?" Nathaniel asked placing a bookmark into his book and then closing it.

"It's better than I could have ever imagined" I replied happily and glanced at the book Nathaniel was holding. "You like Crime Novels?" I asked and he glanced down at the book in his hands.

"Yeah. It's fun trying to figure out who did it before the book ends" Nath explains and I nodded.

"Hey, are you busy with anything important?" I asked feeling slightly nervous because I wanted to spend more time with him.

"Hmm..Not really. Why do you ask?" He said and I grinned.

"I wanted to know if you'll like to join me at the cafe my cousin told me was close by!" I waited...and waited. It looked like he was really thinking hard about a simply yes or no question.

"Sure, I would be delighted to. How about in ten minutes? Does that sound good?" He asked looking at me with his golden eyes.

"Yeah! Perfect" I replied and we parted our ways. I ran too open my locker so I could put away the textbooks I needed. That's when I heard the faint sound of music. It was a really nice melody and I got enchanted enough to follow the noise. It was coming from the basement. My curiosity took over and next thing I knew I was quietly walking down the steps leading to the basement. There were two guys there. One was the weird red head and a guy with white hair and some side tips dyed black. The thing most interesting back the guy was his different color eyes. His left green and his right yellow. The red head was the first to see me.

"What are you stalking me now?" He harshly asked and I glared at him.

"Of course not! Who would want to stalk you?!" I retorted and it looked like he cracked a barely noticeable smile. I looked over at the other guy and saw he was now staring at me. "H-Hi..My name is Angela" I said giving him a small smile and wave. I heard the red head scoff under his breath, but I ignored him as I saw the guy return the smile.

"Hello, my name is Lysander. And I see you already know Castiel" He said and I looked at the guitar on the floor.

"Yeahhh...you could say so" I said and heard footsteps behind me.

"There you are Ange-.." The air became tense and I turned around to see Nathaniel glaring at something. I followed his gaze and saw Castiel was glaring back.

"Loser." Castiel said with pure venom in the word

"Delinquent." Nathaniel also said with the same amount of venom. There was an awkward pause and I turned around to grab Nathaniel's hand.

"Well..I have to go so bye Lysander...Castiel" I quickly said before leaving the basement while dragging Nathaniel close behind. "Soo...ready to go?" I asked turning to face the blonde. His face seemed more relaxed and he even smiled.

"Yes."

 _Nathaniel...Castiel...Kentin...Armin...Alexy...Lysander...This shall be one interesting year._


	2. Chapter 2

A week has passed since I came to Sweet Amoris. My first day was crazy, but the following days seemed to be a lot calmer.

"Hey!" I looked up from my notebook to see a girl with long white hair and yellow eyes.

"Hi?" I answered back.

"Are you friends with Lys-baby?" She asked and I raised an eyebrow.

"Lys-baby?"

"Lysander! I've seen you talking to him frequently" she explained and I felt my cheeks heat up.

"O-Oh...are you his girlfriend?" I asked feeling a pit in my stomach. Her reply was a heart-filled laugh.

"No silly! His brother is my boyfriend" she stated giggling.

"Really?"

"Yeah! His name is Leigh and he's the owner of the clothing store. Didn't you know?" she asked tilting her head.

"No...we really don't talk much about our families..." I mumbled before looking into her eyes. "What's your name?"

"Rosalya!"

"My name is Angela."

"Great to meet you! I have to go! Bye Angela!" Rosalya said waving bye and then ran off. I stood up from the bench in the courtyard and walked into the school. There was Amber and her friends. Amber was looking a little flustered. Her gaze landed upon me and it turned icy cold.

"What are you looking at loser?" She spat with venom in her voice while I just stared at her not blinking an eye.

"Chill, I'm just passing by brat" I retorted watching her glare intensified. I heard footsteps coming closer and looked up to see Kentin.

"Hey Cookie Monster!" I yelled out catching his attention.

"Really Angela?" He asked and I noticed Amber flinch at the sound of his voice.

"Girls lets go" Amber said walking past me along with her friends.

"Bye $2 Barbie Doll!" I yelled to her walking away before turning back to Kentin. "Sooo Whatcha doing?"

"I was walking to the student council room to talk to someone" He replied and I grinned.

"Nathaniel?" I asked thinking about my time at the cafe with him a week ago.

"No. The Vice President, Melody" He answered and I tilted my head.

'It might be good to get to know other people in this school...' I thought.

"Can I come with you?"

"Uhh...Sure"He said and began walking down the hall while I followed behind. He opened the door to the council room and saw two girls inside.

"Hey Melody, Peggy" Kentin announced and they stopped their conversation to look in our direction. One of them was a girl with long wavy brown hair with two blue pins and blue eyes. She wore a pink ribbon tied around her neck, a blue long sleeve shirt with ruffles, and a white shirt. The other girl had freckles across her cheeks, short wavy dark purple hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a green hooded sweater dress with a gold zipper and drawstrings. On the left of her chest she wore a tag with 'Peggy' written on it. She was carrying a microphone in her left hand that was attached to a recorder that she carried on her left.

'By the name tag I'm guessing the purple hair girl is Peggy and the brown hair girl must be Melody' I analyzed and continued to listen to the conversation.

"Kentin! It's good to see you" Melody said giving a warm smile. She gaze turned to me and the smile never left her face. "Hello you must be Angela. My name is Melody, the co-student body president."

"Hello, It's nice to meet you Melody" I said giving her one of my own smiles.

"You're the new girl? I was expecting something else" I heard Peggy say and I turned to her raising an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing. The name is Peggy and I'm in charge of the school newspaper. Give me some juicy news once in a while and I just may return the favor" She said giving me a creepy smirk. Melody sighed and shook her head.

"Peggy the principal is already mad at you for hiding in the teachers lounge. Don't make her anymore furious" Melody said and Peggy hmpf.

"Nothing can stop me from finding out the facts!" Peggy said storming out of the room.

"The facts?" I asked totally lost in what they were talking about.

"The school is planning an event and Peggy wants to find out so she can put it in the school newspaper before the principal announces it" Kentin explained and I replied with an ah.

"Well I should go so you can continue with the reason you came to student council room" I said to Kentin before turning to Melody. "See you later Melody!"

"Goodbye Angela" Melody said waving to me as I left the room.

'Great, bored again...' I thought taking out my headphones and began listening to music as I walked through the halls.

 _ **The secret side of me**_  
 _ **I never let you see**_  
 _ **I keep it caged**_  
 _ **But I can't control it**_  
 _ **So stay away from me**_  
 _ **The beast is ugly**_  
 _ **I feel the rage**_  
 _ **And I just can't hold it**_

 _ **It's scratching on the walls**_  
 _ **In the closet, in the halls**_  
 _ **It comes awake**_  
 _ **And I can't control it**_  
 _ **Hiding under the bed**_  
 _ **In my body, in my head**_  
 _ **Why won't somebody come and save me from this?**_  
 _ **Make it end!**_

 _ **I feel it deep within,**_  
 _ **It's just beneath the skin**_  
 _ **I must confess that I feel like a monster**_  
 _ **I hate what I've become**_  
 _ **The nightmare's just begun**_  
 _ **I must confess that I feel like a monster**_  
 _ **I, I feel like a monster**_  
 _ **I, I feel like a monster**_

 _ **My secret side I keep**_  
 _ **Hid under lock and key**_  
 _ **I keep it caged**_  
 _ **But I can't control it**_  
 _ **'Cause if I let him out**_  
 _ **He'll tear me up**_  
 _ **And break me down**_  
 _ **Why won't somebody come and save me from this?**_  
 _ **Make it end!**_

 _ **I feel it deep within,**_  
 _ **It's just beneath the skin**_  
 _ **I must confess that I feel like a monster**_  
 _ **I hate what I've become**_  
 _ **The nightmare's just begun**_  
 _ **I must confess that I feel like a monster**_

 _ **I feel it deep within,**_  
 _ **It's just beneath the skin**_  
 _ **I must confess that I feel like a monster**_  
 _ **I, I feel like a monster**_  
 _ **I, I feel like a monster**_

 _ **It's hiding in the dark**_  
 _ **Its teeth are razor sharp**_  
 _ **There's no escape for me**_  
 _ **It wants my soul,**_  
 _ **It wants my heart**_

 _ **No one can hear me scream**_  
 _ **Maybe it's just a dream**_  
 _ **Or maybe it's inside of me**_  
 _ **Stop this monster!**_

 _ **I feel it deep within,**_  
 _ **It's just beneath the skin**_  
 _ **I must confess that I feel like a monster**_  
 _ **I hate what I've become**_  
 _ **The nightmare's just begun**_  
 _ **I must confess that I feel like a monster**_

 _ **I feel it deep within,**_  
 _ **It's just beneath the skin**_  
 _ **I must confess that I feel like a monster**_  
 _ **I'm gonna lose control**_  
 _ **Here's something radical**_  
 _ **I must confess that I feel like a monster**_

 _ **I, I feel like a monster [4x]**_

Once my song finished I walked to my locker and gathered my things for history class. After closing my locker, I made my way to Classroom B where my history class was being taught. Many students where already inside along with the teacher, Mr. Farazie.

"Good Afternoon, Angela" Mr. Farazie said putting down his stacks of papers.

"Good Afternoon, Mr. Farazie" I replied giving him a smile before looking around. There weren't many seats left and decided to try seating near a girl who seemed nice. "Hi! Is the seat next to you taken?" I asked and she looked up from the novel in her hand.

"Not at all. Take a seat" She said gesturing to the chair next to her. I sat down and watched as she bookmarking her page before closing it. "My name is Angela."

"Nice to meet you. My name is Priya" She said as I looked into her cyan-blue eyes. She has long brown hair, tan skin, a red bindi and has henna on both hands. She wore a turquoise top with a yellow neckline trim which itself is decorated with turquoise spots. She was also wearing grey trousers which has a lighter grey pattern on the side of her thigh.

"Nice to meet you too."

"I've never seen you before. Are you the new girl everyone has been talking about?"

"Yeah. I started classes around a week ago" I replied and she nodded.

"That would explain much because I wasn't in school. I'm pretty new around here as well. Started around a month ago" She said and I saw her narrow her eyes. I turned my head to see Amber and her friends walking in. Amber locked her gaze with mine and she glared. I rolled my eyes and turned back to Priya.

"God she's such a pain in the ass.." I mumbled and Priya chuckled a little.

"I'm guessing you don't like her as well? At least she didn't try cutting your hair."

"Really? What happened?"

"She had longer hair before you arrived" Priya stated ignoring my question as she gave me a little smirk on her face.

"Class let's start" Mr. Farazie said closing the door.

 **~Time Skip~**

I walked out of class,stretching my arms.

"You looked bored during class" Priya said walking out beside me.

"It was so slow! You sure know a lot about history."

"Well before coming to Sweet Amoris, I use to travel around a lot because of my father's job" Priya stated and I saw Lysander up ahead.

"Hey, I'll talk to you later. Gonna check something with Lysander" I said pointing in his direction. She raised an eyebrow and looked a little surprised.

"Okay?" I walked away from Priya and made my way to Lysander. He was standing by the row of lockers looking slightly puzzled.

"Lysander?" I asked and he seemed to snap out of his trance.

"Angela? Is there something you need?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah I wanted to ask you about someone..Do you know a girl name Rosalya who calls you...Lys-baby?" I finished trying not to giggle. Lysander looked flustered as he sighed.

"Rosalya is a good friend of mine..and that she's dating my brother, Leigh" He said keeping calm.

"Yeah,she sorta told me that as well. She seems like a very nice person" I replied and he seemed to smile.

"Glad that you think that" He said before looking at the clock. "I must go see Castiel now. See you later" He finished and I said my goodbye before he walked to the basement.

"ANGELA!" I turned around only to be tackled by my cousin, Iris.

"What's wrong Iris?" I asked wondering why she came running to me.

"We have to take Thomas to his guitar class!" Iris said frantically, clutching her phone tightly. I sighed and shook my head.

"Let's hurry up then" I said grabbing my cousin's wrist as we left the building.


End file.
